


The Value of Friendship

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Minhyuk, Character Study, I need to learn how to s t o p, Okay why isn't Minhyuk & Shownu a tag, honestly though ignore the tags, i didnt have internet while tagging, oh boy this isn't helping me at all lmao, the tags are a mess the fic isnt, there's not enough aro stuff in this fandom, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Minhyuk goes through some self discovery, with help from Hyunwoo





	The Value of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are a mess but I swear the fic is better
> 
> I wrote this because I could only find like one fic in the Aromantic tag for Monsta X??? 
> 
> Uh I hope you like it

At first, Minhyuk thought he was born wrong, broken. There's no way that his feelings were normal. After all, who didn't like romance? There was no one in the world that Minhyuk knew that would be happy to never be in a romantic relationship other than himself.

He had hated himself a bit, but more than that he had been worried. How was he supposed to respond to the prying questions of his peers, asking about if he wanted to date certain girls?

Honestly, it was better when they asked about sex. It was a weird thing, Minhyuk didn't want to _date_ someone, but he wouldn't be opposed to having sex with them. That was when Minhyuk started to _really_ think that something was wrong with him. How messed up was it to say that he'd screw someone but wouldn't date them? Yeah, sure, there were people who enjoyed one night stands (and he was definitely one of them, no matter if he was with a guy or a girl), but most of those people just wanted to get over someone else.

It felt weird when he was with Monsta X, and they'd talk about their relationships and then ask Minhyuk about his. After all, there was nothing to say.

He didn't date.

At all.

It wasn't that it was a rule of his or something, he just wasn't interested in people that way.

He never really thought about it, when he was a kid. He'd grown up thinking _"Hey, maybe I'll be into dating when I'm older,"_ and he was okay with that. But now he was twenty two and nothing had changed.

Minhyuk never realized how easy it was, though, to be able to confide in someone. To be able to tell someone else how he was feeling. He was glad that Hyunwoo had cornered him one day, while Minhyuk was hiding out in the practice room so he wouldn't have to going in on his band mates' conversation of who they liked. He was glad that when he'd started crying, all Hyunwoo did was give him a shoulder to cry on, letting Minhyuk take his own time to explain what he was feeling.

And _oh_ , did Minhyuk explain. It was like a waterfall, once one word came out the rest were just flowing out. Minhyuk was sure that he couldn't stop himself even if he had tried. But it was okay. It was okay, because Hyunwoo _listened_ , and never stopped listening. Hyunwoo offered Minhyuk comfort, which he was more than happy to accept.

Hyunwoo was the one that had helped him out, because as fate would have it, his friend knew a lot about various things. When Minhyuk had first read the word on the page that Hyunwoo had pulled up shortly after Minhyuk had stopped rambling, he didn't know what to think. Did this really fit him? Or was he just deluding himself into thinking that it did so he wouldn't feel so... lost?

It didn't matter, though, because at least now he had _something_ to look into. _Something_ that he could see himself in.

 _Aromantic_.

Minhyuk didn't question how Hyunwoo knew the word, and he wasn't going to pressure his hyung into telling him anything.

(Hyunwoo did end up telling him, though. It was because of an ex who had broken down in front of him and told him that she was broken. That she was unfixable. She had told him that she was incapable of loving him in the way that she was supposed to. Hyunwoo had heard of being aromantic before that, but he only looked into it after that (which he had apologized for). Turns out that they're still friends and keep in touch. Sometimes, Minhyuk wondered how he managed to get such a sweet hyung).

It took Minhyuk some time to accept that yeah, his was him. Romance wasn't a thing that he was going to - or _wanted_ to - have. And he was fine with it, _had_ been fine with it, for his entire life. Now he just had a word for it. It didn't fit him to the tee, but he doubted that anything ever did.

Minhyuk was happy - content - with his life, and, if he was being honest, Hyunwoo had helped a lot.

Because now, even on the days he felt broken, even when he felt like the world was out to get him, he had someone who _knew_. Someone who he knew wouldn't judge him for this no matter what.

(Someone, that Minhyuk thought might just give him the courage he needs to tell his other band mates.)

(Honestly, how did he get so blessed to have Son Hyunwoo as a friend.)


End file.
